


Rage High Seas Splash

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Mermaid Haruka - Freeform, Pirate! AU, Pirates, Rough Sex, Sailing, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Violence, bottom Haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Pirates! and one adorable merman, Haru, who is now caught in a battle of fighting pirate captains, wicked whale Makoto and dreaded sea dog Rin! Can Haru deal with these two strange humans or will their fighting finally be his answer on getting back home?Pairings: HaruxRin, SousukexMakoto, NagisaxRei
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be rated M for Graphic Rough Sex. Each one will have a note at the beginning for warning.  
> This chapter has a light warning for a mild description of Pirate fighting violence. I'm not good at writing fighting scenes so yeah.  
> We needed more Pirate Free! stories so I decided to bring this over from my Fanfiction.net.  
> I really just believed back when I wrote this that there should be more Merman Haru fanfiction because it just fits him so friggin well. I don't know as of now if RinxHaru will be switch positions but it might happen as we go on. SousukexMako will more than likely stay the same because I'm a big top Sousuke fan. Please enjoy the fanfic.

“Haru, are you feeling okay today?” Makoto asked quietly so that none of the other crew may hear.

The feared captain of the seas only showed his kindness to the special friend slash hostage slash guest upon his ship. Haruka, who rather be called Haru, glanced melancholy at the captain over his shoulder before going back to peeling the potato in his hand, choosing not to reply. The silence only made the captain chuckle lightly before reaching out and begin stroking the raven locks of the sitting man.

“Staying away from water, aye?” Since Haru was facing away from the taller man he chanced a longing glance at the deep blue ocean over the ships railing.

He quickly nodded as he looked away before glaring down at his legs once again. He wished to rid of them. Correction, he wished to put them to use and dive over the railing of the ship back into the ocean.

No matter how much he wished it though, he knew the moment he would even try to bolt to the ships’ rails, guns would be firing at him from all angles. He would never make it, the captain would make sure of it, as he always had since Haru was pulled onto this bloody boat.

As it wasn't obvious enough, Haru was not originally part of this crew nor even originally human. Haruka was the crown prince of a clan of mer-people, though he believed he still was.  
'I'm still wanted at my kingdom, I'm still the crown prince!' Haru corrected himself with another glance to the legs below him.

It had been several months since he was pulled upon the wretched ship by one of its random fishing nets. On the day he had been captured he had been swimming past the boundaries of his kingdom, just exploring alone as he always done. This time though, he had truly not been paying attention when he had done so. If he had just realized that the school of fish that had come to him were not playing a game but indeed swimming away to save their lives, he wouldn't have gotten caught nor even pulled from his home.

He remembered that day though with bitter hatred.

The Humans had called out for their captain before cutting down the net which caused Haru to fall upon the deck like a ton of bricks. The net fell away from him, though he mostly untangled himself from it and frantically looked from each person, who was open mouth gaping at him. One who stood out in the crowd was the tallest of them all and wore a large black hat.

Haru gasped out suddenly as he felt what was happening to his tail. It was what everyone was watching as each scale fell and shriveled away as the water evaporated from the beating sun. The mer-creature panicked as he tried to keep his tail from disappearing, but it was too late. A pair of legs remained and the only way they would return was with water.

In panic, Haru bolted up on wobbly legs and made a mad dash to the closet railing to get back over it. He had just touched it when a human had yelled out behind him. Bodies descended upon him slamming him down upon the deck once more and restraining him.

“Simply astounding, the legendary mer-people of the seas.”

Haru's eyes landed on the one that was speaking. A man who he would later call captain and come to know as Makoto. The said captain who only gave a kind smile stepped closer, making sure to watch out for Haruka's kicking feet. The human clasped the ravenette's chin in a firm grasp and gazed deeply into his eyes. It stayed that way until Haru looked away when one of the men holding him tugged too much on his struggling limb.

“Fascinating. Men tie his legs and arms, place him in my cabin and do not let him near any water.”

Haruka was then confined to Makoto's quarters and it stayed like that for weeks. It was even that long it took before Haru even dared to say a word to the green haired captain. Then it took even longer for Makoto to finally allow Haru to roam about the ship. It was quite obvious on how Makoto was never going to let his prize creature slash guest go.

Makoto did all he could to keep information on where the ships locations locked away so that the merman would never be able to know how far he was from his home. Haru didn’t even know if any of his people had come looking for him. All the time on the ship and not once did Haru ever hear from his people or know if they were trying to save him. So with each passing day he lost just that much amount of hope of ever getting off this ship.

It was true that he wished to leave, yet it wasn't all bad for Makoto was never cruel to him.

The crew wished to rid of him and had talked of wanting to sell the mer-creature on the black market for riches, but Makoto would not hear of such things and silenced his crew of those evil words. Haru had been given a job in the kitchen with helping the cook while someone was to always watch him. The crew had the right to shot to injure, not kill, if he ever tried to make a run for the ocean. Haru would work with the cook just so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind day in and day out. Also, the captain never forced Haru to do anything other than stay away from water and upon the ship. What he did force was for Haru to sleep in Makoto's quarters every night, yet never went as far as to force him in his bed. Haru usually slept upon the windowsill, spending nights longingly looking out into the ocean.

“Haru, when you finished with the potato in your hand, bring the bucket to the cook then retire for the day. I don't want you to sunburn out here.” Makoto lightly commanded petting the raven locks once more before moving away.

Haru was relieved when the hand was gone and quickly finished the task. He didn't want to go back into Makoto's cabin, but it was true that the sun was brutal today. Any type of shade was a welcome relief even if it was the shade of his prison. Yes, it was hard to live on this boat as a captured merman and his legs were starting to feel to normal for his liking yet, Haru wouldn't complain. It would not get him nowhere.

Haru settled upon the window seat, lightly sipping at a cup of water. He knew how Makoto was with him and water, yet he still had to stay hydrated just like a regular human. More so on an overly hot day like this one. He remained upon the sill for hours on end. Nothing seemed to happen outside the window other than a light rain shower, but the mer-creature jumped in fright when Makoto came storming into his quarters.

The olive-green haired captain wore a pissed off look and quickly grabbed Haru. The human dragged him away from the window causing him to drop his goblet. Makoto then secured Haru's wrist in a pair of iron cuffs latching those to a metal ring that was bolted to a wooden post in the middle of the room.

“We're under attack. Do not make a sound, Haru! You'll be safe in here.” Was all Makoto growled before pulling Haru closer and latching their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy and quick for it wasn't even seconds later that Makoto stormed back out of his cabin and secured the doors tight. Haru fell upon his knees touching his lips feeling the warmth that remained. Equally hot warmth then fanned across his cheeks. Haru had never blushed before nor ever felt this tingle upon his lips. That was the very first time Makoto kissed him. That had been the first time he had been kissed.

The captain's feelings were obvious, sure, but he never acted upon them.

Suddenly the ship rocked, Haru quickly grabbed the metal hoop to steady himself before his ears picked up the sounds of fighting. That kiss was definitely now the least of Haru's problems. He looked to the windowed doors that faced the deck and tried to see what was happening. He couldn't see much for the glass was tempered. He could only hope that Makoto would win. If his current captain lost, he was as good as dead.

~

“Damned bloody bastard!” Makoto growled as he had stabbed a random pirate through the chest before extracting his sword. He looked to the helm running towards it when he took sight of the one, he needed to defeat.

Captain Rin was a ruthless man who had short blood red hair and shark pointed teeth. He was known as a merciless pirate and even a fiercer man. The olive haired captain knew if he didn't defeat him first then there would be no hope for this battle.

He could not let Haru fall into Rin's hands.

“Ah, Makoto! There you are!” Rin laughed after slicing one of Makoto's crew members. Makoto roared and jumped clashing swords with the redhead, forcing the two of them against the helm.

“You damned sea monster! Why are you here? We have nothing! I know you know this!”

“Ha! Of course, I know that, every pirate of the seas knows you have no treasure but that's the point! If you have nothing but this ship beneath your feet, then you won't miss it when I take it from you!” Rin howled with laughter as he pushed Makoto off of him before quickly stabbing him in his sword arm.

The fellow captain screamed out before falling to his knees clutching his new wound tightly. Rin merely chuckled as he wiped off his blade before sheathing it.

He kicked away Makoto's sword only to then reach out and grasp the downed captain's wounded arm. The defeated pirate yelled out as Rin jerked him to his feet before dragging him down the small flight of stairs to the main deck. Everyone had already stopped fighting, all their eyes upon the two captains. Makoto's crew surrendered as their captain was forced back to his knees.

“Lads, round up the crew and bound them. Search the ship!” Rin commanded as he looked at each of the pirates before looking back down at Makoto and unsheathed his sword once more.

“Rin, don't-” Makoto tried to say but a swift kick to his injured side had cut him off.

“That's Captain to you, sea dog!”

“Captain Rin....” Makoto coughed before looking straight into the redhead's eyes.

“....Please, do not hurt my crew. Take them prisoner, leave them in a lifeboat, or take them for your own, just please don't kill them. They're good lads.”

“Oh, is that so? How do I know they won't kill me for killing you, if I chose to do so?” Rin sneered as he began to circle the kneeling pirate, glancing to the tied-up men.

“You may kill me, Captain Rin. I have lost to you as a pirate, but as one captain to another, I hope you will respect my wish and spare my crew. They will not kill you, they will be loyal and hard working. They don't deserve to die! I have lost to you, not them!” Makoto said proudly as he let go of his arm and sat upright with his head held high, locking his gaze with his crew.

Rin 'tskd' with a roll of his eyes before growling and pointing his sword to the olive haired one's neck. “I could say I'll keep them alive, kill you, and then kill them anyway.”

“I know. But I also know you won't do such a thing.”

“Oh, really? Why?”

“I just know.” Rin glared but clicked his tongue and turned away towards the crew at his feet.

They looked strong and healthy though that was hard to accept since Makoto truly had no gold to feed them with. None the less they appeared so and all starred at him with eyes of defeat and mercy.

“Captain, he lies!”

To be continued....


	2. Change of Plans

“Captain, he lies!” A man named Sousuke, also known as Rin's first mate, wore a large smile as he had yelled to his leader. He had stepped out from the crowd to stand besides Rin. Makoto shuddered in fear at the sight of him.

“What do you mean?” 

“This ship does have treasure on it, worth more than gold.” 

“Oh, show me.” With that Sousuke snapped his fingers before stepping to Rin’s left. It was to allow three more men to step forward, four counting the being they were carrying. The men threw down Haru in front of Rin but held strong to keep him from running or getting back up. 

“Found him locked up in captains’ quarters real tight like, figuring Makoto didn't want us to find him.” The tallest of them explained, the grin widening upon his lips.

“Aye, yet what makes him worth more than gold, he's just a lad?” Rin asked as he looked the new prisoner up and down. He glanced back at his comrade who was now chuckling. 

“He's a mer-creature, cap'n.” Rin's eyes doubled in size and the whole ship went silent. 

“How ya...” Sousuke smirked before stepping over to Haru pulling the ravenette to his feet and turned him around only to then yank up his shirt. 

Right smack on the spine skin just above the waistline was a small single tattoo. It was the shape of a scallop shell with a Trident sitting upon it with what looked like to be pearls circling it. 

“It's a mer-creature symbol captain. Pour water on him and you'll see I speak true.” 

“NO!” Makoto frantically yelled out as he tried to stand, yet Rin's men were faster and quickly forced him back down upon his knees. “He’s not one of them! He’s just my brother! Let him go!” 

Rin looked to Makoto before glancing back at the black-haired lad, only to then nod at Sousuke. The vice-captain quickly called for a bucket of water. Once the pale was in hand he smirked at Makoto before completely dousing Haru. The men let go and stepped back from Haru, who was now curling up in pain. Haru quickly tried to move his pants down as best he could but only got so far before they ripped away and fell off on their own. 

Hot tears filled his eyes before rolling down Haru’s cheeks. They fell not only because of the pain of transforming but from seeing his tail after so long. It had been far too long since he had laid eyes on his beautiful blue scales. 

The crew of Rin's gathered around Haru all wearing looks of surprise. Rin wore a mixed expression though his was more of shock than anything. To think that he came only to take a ship, but to now take a crew and a legendary creature of the seas, this day was too good to be true. 

“Well this changes everything. Men put Makoto and his crew in the brig. Grab all the goods then burn the ship! And Sousuke, bring that creature to my cabin.” The order was given. The men scrambled to carry it out without a hitch. 

~

Within a small cell Makoto heard his ship be burned and taken down to the deep depths. It would forever be lost to Davy Jone’s own locker. He wished to know why he was kept alive though truly, he didn't care. He just wanted to know what was happening to his merman, who now was levels above him way out of his reach. 

Rin watched as him men worked and did as he had ordered. The heat from the burning of the ship had felt wonderful as it stroked his face. He especially liked the part when his hair flew back from the explosion. The sight made him happy sure, it would make any pirate proud, but at the same time his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the creature now within his hold.  
He didn't wish to return to his cabin just yet to see the creature once more. It was because he truly didn't know how to approach such a thing, let alone talk to it. The stars smiled down at him by the time he finally allowed himself to return to his own cabin. As he came through the doors, he stopped alongside his vice-captain who stood off to the side from the entry way. 

“Has he said anything?” He asked once his eyes fell upon the being that was curled up upon his floor tightly bound and gagged. 

“Not a word. Once his tail disappeared, I tied him back up, yet he made no complaints nor cried. Not a thing! Truly cap'n, the only way I even knew he was still living at some points was because he was breathing, though he barely moves even to do that.” Sousuke growled before stepping closer to the creature, roughly nudging it with his foot. 

“Oi, wake up! The captain is here!” Haru opened his eyes looking up between the two men above him. Rin glared back though sighed after a moment or two for the ravenette continued to be silent. 

“Go down to the brig. Ask Makoto about him, see if you can get him to give us some insight on our new guest.” 

“Can I use any “means” necessary?” Sousuke replied only to then bound out of the cabin with a smile wider than the ocean for Rin had gave his permission. It had been too long since Sousuke was able to torture someone and he wanted to get started right away. 

Once they were alone, Rin came forward and reached out toward the other, pulling off the gag. Haru let him but now no longer looked up at the new human. He just sat as still as he could and it was Sousuke said, he didn't even look like he was breathing. His chest just barely collapsed and expanded to take in air. 

“What's your name?” Rin decided to try as he sat on the edge of his bed. The merman didn’t even try to turn and face the redhead. Rin wasn't really surprised when he received no response and the silence continued, yet he figured he might as well keep trying. 

“You have a name, don't cha? I know you have a voice too so tell me, what is your name?” Still nothing, not even a muscle twitched. Rin again wasn't surprised and though known for his patience, at least upon the ship, this creature was really pushing it. 

“Oi, say something! Talk to me! What, do you only talk to Makoto, is that it? If I slit his throat in front of you will you finally say something?” The creature turned so fast that Rin jumped back further upon his bed. Haru glared deathly at him though still made no sound of anger or complaint. Those eyes though, his eyes said over a thousand words alone. 

Rin calmed down reminding himself that the tied-up man couldn't hurt him. He returned to his mattress edge and smugly smirked. “Ah, is that it? Is Makoto the key? What? Do you care about him? Can a mer-creature even care?” 

Haru rolled his eyes and turned back around, which was the answer that set Rin off. 

“Did you jus-” Rin growled as he lunged up and grabbed the black locks jerking Haru's head back to look up at his enraged eyes. 

“How did Makoto put up with you! You are so annoying!” Rin barked though he didn't release his hold of the hair. He had been stunned by the texture of the hair in his hand. It was so soft and silky, he would have sworn it would have felt like seaweed, slimy and damp.

Haru only flinched at the pain but did no more otherwise. He really didn't know anything about Rin, so he refused to use his voice. Makoto never told him about other captains or about anyone else, except the crew they had traveled with. He couldn't trust this new captain, nor did he wish to talk for who knew how long he would be stuck with Rin. 

It was like with Makoto all over again yet this time Haru was determined to not let the other have the pleasure of his voice at all. He was determined not to fail this time. Rin finally let go, shoving Haru's head away but then grabbed at the creature's arm jerking him up on his bound feet. The captain forced over to the far corner before forcing him back on his knees. 

“Stay there! Damned creature, should have just burned you with the ship!” Rin roared and growled before he stormed out of the cabin, leaving Haru alone. 

Haru changed his position as best he could once Rin slammed the door, trying to curl in a fetal position. H wished the same thing, that he had sank with the ship too. Maybe if redhead had, he could have found a way to make his way home.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller because I alway feel that this part just needs to be by itself before he get deeper into the story. Rin just is impatient and Haru is scared. It's not that Haru is a Siren or anything it's just that he really doesn't want to talk to Rin if he can help it. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Kudos are much appreciated as well a comments, so please and thank you.


	3. Welcome to this Ship of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for light torture and light sexual touching.  
> In this story everyone calls Makoto a whale captain because he saved a killer whale from his fishing nets instead of killing it. And of course, Rin is still the shark captain because he has shark teeth. ;)

Rin stomped all the way down to the brig, proud of himself when he became happy at the sounds of gasps and dunking. Sousuke was having the men dunk Makoto in barrels water. 

“Well done, Sousuke.” Rin commented as he stepped besides his vice-captain, after watching the torture for a moment or two. 

“Oi, bring him forward, Captain's present!” The first mate barked out as an order. 

The men seized their prisoner from the water forcing him down on his knees before Rin. Makoto coughed and gasped for air to return to his lungs, lightly struggling in the men's grasp, shaking wet hair from his face. He then glared up at Rin with as much strength as he could muster. Rin only laughed and glanced back as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What is the mer-creature's name?” 

“Go to hell!” Makoto spat the water in his mouth at Rin, who was quick to backhand slap the ex-captain with his sword in hand. 

“You have nothing left, Makoto! Your life is all that remains, and I swear you will lose it if you don't start answering me! Now again, what is the merman's name?” The whale lover stayed silent only lightly shaking his head back and forth. 

“Sousuke bring that thing down here! I've had enough! We'll torture the both of them until we get-” 

“NO! NO, don't! Leave Haru out of this!” Makoto gasped after realizing a breath too late what he had just said. He was an idiot for giving Rin what he wanted, but he couldn't let them hurt Haru. 

“Ah, so his name is Haru. He's your weakness, just like you are his.” 

“What?” 

“Tell me what you know about him, if you don't I’ll pull every scale off that tail of his right in front of you.” Rin ordered as he knelt down taking Makoto's hair in a painful grasp. 

“I'll tell you, dammit, I'll tell you, but you must not hurt Haru. Please don't hurt him!” 

“Tell me what I want to know, and you'll live long enough to know that he won't be harmed.” Rin growled after pushing Makoto away, who grunted as he collided with the floor. 

“Damn, you bastard, I found him off the Iwatobi Islands. He can talk, yet rarely does and if you don't keep your eyes on him at all times he will take the chance to jump overboard. That's all I know!” 

“Bullshit! What about others? He's had to have talked about the others like him!” 

“No, never! You don't think I've asked! He's never told me a thing!” 

“Obliviously you never pushed enough is more like it! You were always so soft-hearted. It's pathetic, really.” Rin sighed as he stood back up with a roll of his eyes. 

“I'll get something out of him, my way.” 

“Rin you hurt him and I'll-” The redhead silenced the other with a swift kick to the stomach. 

“He's not your concern anymore! Besides, whatever I do to Haru, I'll have Sousuke do to you, that way you'll be kept in the loop. Arn't I so nice? Right, Sousuke?” Rin asked with a smirk, as his vice-captain only chuckled as well. 

Rin then smirked wider as he pulled Sousuke closer and whispered a command in his ear. 

“Ya sure, captain?”

“Aye, do it later tonight, see if it gets him to talk. Emphasize that I'm doing the same to his precious creature, that should loosen his jaw.” Rin replied with a glance to the still hunched over ex-captain before leaving up the stairs from the way he came. Sousuke ordered the others to leave, before jerking Makoto up to face him by his hair once more. 

“You're mine now, whale scum, and when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for ya death. And only when I have been pleasured by every breath within your body, I may just grant you that wish, but I doubt it.” The taller laughed as he locked his prisoner back up and stormed out of the brig. He had to get ready for tonight for he truly wanted to enjoy it. 

Haru had jumped as Rin walked in before scurrying back into the corner as much as he could. The more he moved back the more Rin came closer until the redhead was kneeling in front of him. Rin grasped Haru's neck tightly then jerked him forward so that Rin's lips brushed against Haru's ear. 

“It'll be a joy breaking you, Haru.” Rin began, only to wish he could see the shocked face the other was most certainly wearing. Haru struggled trying to push away from the captain, who only tightened his hold. 

“Unlike Makoto I will not be so kind so don't anger me, I will make you suffer if you do. Also unlike on that gone ship, on this one you will remain in here. I don't have time to watch if you jump overboard or not. Besides my men haven't had a beauty such as yourself before them in a long time, they would eat you up and not think twice about it. I'm a jealous type, I shall have you all to myself. You are my prize, so you are mine now and...” Haru froze and silently gasped as Rin's hand had lowered and touched him in a place that Makoto never even dared to. 

“...I plan to thoroughly enjoy you.” 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that our two pairs are together well, its time for activities to ensue. I'm going to make it as consent as I can, as there is really only so much consent that can happen between a captured and the capturer. That will come next chapter so be warned for that. It'll only happen between MakoxSousuke in the next chapter though. Rin and Haru will come later.


	4. Underneath Before the Mast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read warning for chapter contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warnings for sexual acts between Makoto and Sousuke. It was written as a light graphic but you can def tell what is going on so it's NSFW. Please be gentle, I'm not good at writing these scenes and yet I find myself writing them all the time.  
> Please enjoy and if you don't I'm sorry.

_“I plan to thoroughly enjoy you.”_ Rin smirked before letting go of Haru all together and moving away after rising to his feet.

The ink haired man fell back against the wall before curling up away from Rin as much as he could though the red-haired man noticed that his face showed no fear, it only held anger and defiance.  
Rin proclaimed that he was going to enjoy him yet now the captain knew that the mer-creature wasn’t going to let that happen without a fight. He only sighed and rolled his eyes before walking out of his cabin and locking the door.

He wasn’t concerned about Haru fighting back for now, he could always threaten him with Makoto’s life or overpower him all together. At the same time, he wasn’t really planning on taking Haru unless he was ready to do so, it was just a threat for now.

He would wait to see if Sousuke would bring any new info from the whale captain after tonight, though at the same time he hoped that Sousuke didn’t completely break Mako ‘cause then that ex-captain was his key to getting anything from the sea creature. If Makoto was damaged beyond repair, he would lose his worth.

Makoto prepared himself mentally as he sat upon the unclean prison floor. As guards barged into his cell for the second time that night and hoisted him to his feet, he followed without complaint or struggle. There would be no point to do so now, with no ship to go to and the lives of his crew in his hands, the more compliant he was the safer they were. The random crew members threw him into a room where he roughly landed on his knees before the door was locked behind him. He knew where he was so he looked up into the eyes of the vice-captain with coldness. Sousuke smirked back with the same iciness before bending down in front of his captured guest.

“Do what you wish. I will not fight you.”

“Why? Think it will save your mer-freak of a friend?” Sousuke laughed while pushing back a bang from Makoto’s head.

“No, I know there is very little I can do to save Haru now, but his life is not the only one I am responsible for. If my crew lives rely on me making you happy then so be it.” Makoto declared as a blue fire danced in his sea green eyes. That same fire was momentarily blinked away when Sousuke jerked him forward unexpectedly so that both of their chests pressed firmly together and lips only inches apart.

“Brave words, failed leader, but it’s going to take a lot to please me, so you better have more than just words.”

“Well I am confident in my shooting skills.” Even Makoto was surprised he was able to say that but even more so that it had managed to get a blush on Sousuke’s face.

It was short lived though for the pirate growled and heaved Mako up then slammed him upon the only mattress in the room.

The black-haired pirate was kind enough to do some preparation but it had gone by so fast that Mako still gasped and gritted his teeth at the pain of being entered. The pain dulled once Sousuke slowed, he must have been at least trying to enjoy it too, enough for Mako to ignore it and just focus. He tried to move and widen his legs while trying to copy Sousuke’s rhythm so that the older pirate would just be done already.

Sousuke caught on and growled while gripping Mako’s hips, forcing them to still. “You damned whale scum…”

“What?”

“Fight back, damn you, fight back!”

Mako flinched as the hands squeezed, holding him in a crushing grip. “No, I will Not!”

“It’s worthless, you know, what you’re doing, it’s a worthless attempt! You cannot escape the pain that the mer-bitch is feeling right alongside you right now! Can you hear him? Is he calling out for you, begging you to save him?” Sousuke spat out as he continued, now going faster and harder.

With every word Sousuke’s pace increased, but now Makoto wasn’t crying for himself. He could only cry for the mer-creature floors above him. For them to put Haru through this pain and torture, it was all his fault. If he had only let the merman go when he first saw the approaching ship. No, he should have let Haru go many months ago. It was never his right to keep the sea creature in his greedy hands. He had been selfish keeping Haru all to himself.

He suddenly yelled out as Sousuke had now grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head back at an ungodly angle.

“Damn you! Am I boring you!? F—cking whale scum, pay attention or I’ll crush them!” The teal eyed pirate roared before his hand sailed down and completely covered the appendages between Makoto’s legs. The ex-captain cried out at the new pain and glared darkly over his shoulder at the one who held him.

Apparently when he had been thinking about Haru, he hadn’t been reacting or paying attention to the situation that he was currently in. As he had gone unresponsive that had angered the black-haired bastard. It made him inwardly smile that he had been able to tick off his current bed partner so much.

“Are you going to sing for me now?”

“I’ll tell you what you want to hear as long as you save Haru from this fate.” Mako hissed out still looking Sousuke in the eyes.

“There’s no point! Even if I wanted to, idiot, it’s happened! I saw it happen with my own eyes!” Sousuke lied through his teeth but he knew saying anything that included the merman and pain would be the only way to get Mako to talk.

“Then there is nothing I have to say to you!”

“Oh, you’ll talk if you don’t want to watch it happen to the brat! I’ll throw you back in that cell, drag him down there from Rin’s cabin, and do exactly what I’m doing to you right now to him on the other side of those bars. You’ll be so close but won’t be able to do anything to help him.”

“Don…Don’t you dare!”

“Then tell me all about the mer-creature!” Sousuke yelled as he paused, just sheathing himself within Mako and would not move again until he heard what he needed.

“I have nothing else to tell! I told you all everything! Why would I lie about that!”

“To save your precious friend?”

“This won’t save him! You just said that! So what else can you take from us, other than our lives? I can’t tell you what I do NOT know!” Makoto cried out, gripping the sheets beneath him in a vice grip.

Sousuke glared down at him for a moment or two but then continued. It didn’t continue for long and Mako silently moaned as warm liquid filled his core. It wasn’t planned but Sousuke had hit the pleasure spot within him causing him to release in time with the man above him. The whale shark pirate’s whole body shook from the pleasure. As their interaction ended even though Sousuke felt boneless from pleasure, he at least managed to keep himself from crushing the brown-haired sailor below him.

As Sousuke pulled out of his body, Makoto readied himself to be put back down in the dungeon. He was once again surprised as cold irons were tightened around his wrists and woven through a post of the bed.

Once the vice-captain was certain the irons were secure and his prisoner couldn’t free himself, he crawled over Makoto to stand. He fixed himself to look presentable before walking out, slamming the door louder than necessarily. He had to go to Rin and tell him he had failed but also relay of all that Makoto had said. It was not something he was looking forward too.

To Be Continued...


	5. Sailing Freebooter Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real warnings needed for this chapter. Rin and Haru just talk.

Rin was leaning against the railing of the port quarterdeck gazing up into the endless night sky. As Sousuke came storming up towards him, he prepared for whatever his second in command was going to tell him. Sousuke leaned against the railing besides him and exhaled loudly, running a hand through his tousled locks. 

“Was it good for you at least?” Rin finally asked as he glanced over to his friend. Sousuke chuckled but his smile quickly fell. 

“Is he alive? We need him alive.” Rin went on before full on turning to Sousuke, who nodded as an answer. 

“He didn’t say anything new. I said everything under the sun that I could but nothing. I’m sorry, Rin.” The captain only shook his head before sighing as well. 

“It’s alright mate. They are our prisoners now, we’ll get answers eventually. Do whatever you wish to Makoto but like I said keep him alive. It’s all I ask, aye?” 

“Aye, cap’n.” Sousuke agreed as he stood tall and leaned against the railing fully. “And what of Makoto’s crew, what do you want to with them?” 

“We no longer need them, and I don’t particularly feel like killing them. Have Kazuki steer us towards home. We’ll give Gou the lads then we’ll resupply.” 

“Hmm…what about when we get to land, what will you do?” Rin didn’t answer only raising his crimson brow, so his first mate continued.

“Will you leave Haru on the ship or keep him with you?”

“Tch…” Rin huffed as he turned to now stare out into the black sea. “What will you do?” 

“I have enough chains that I’m sure that whale scum won’t escape. I don’t trust taking him into the city.” Sousuke mused with a slight smirk. Rin thought over his friends answer for a moment and sighed as he leaned his head back to look at the night sky. 

It was best that Makoto stayed on the ship for they wanted people to believe that the captain was now dead. It was different with Haru. Rin trusted his crew but at the same time there were too many things that could happen while they were in port. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

“I’ll take him ashore with us. I don’t want him out of my sight, if I can help it.” 

“Just don’t go falling in love with him, cap’n.” Sousuke chuckled yet full on laughed as the redhead buccaneer punched his shoulder before storming off. There were barely any lanterns hung among them so the darkness hid Rin’s blush well and good. 

The pirate captain fled all the way back to his quarters. He opened the door and momentarily froze as his gaze landed on the asleep sea creature. Haru was still huddled in the corner of the room. Rin took a second to gaze at him before turning back through his door. He reached out for a lantern to bring inside his quarters. 

He then quietly closed the door and locked it behind him. Sousuke had the only other key and would come retrieve him if he was needed. For now, it was just Rin and the sea creature prison, just as the captain wanted. The redhead maneuvered around his room being quiet as possible. He didn’t want to wake Haru quite yet. 

His first mate’s words rang in his ears, but he ignored them. Those thoughts were forced down to the outskirts of his thoughts. They held some truth to them, though. No, Rin was not one for falling in love at first sight, yet he wasn’t blind either. Despite the fascination of being a supernatural being, Haru as a human was no less of a gorgeous sight. 

Makoto had done a fine job of keeping his prisoner in top condition. Instead of letting Haru brown and burn, his skin was still pale. As pale and white as a perfect pearl from the depths. As Rin had also found out for himself, the hair of the merman was silky and soft to the touch. That was rare among sailing fold and it made Rin wish to run his fingers through the locks once again. Then there were those eyes. 

Those cold cerulean blue eyes held as much mysteries as the seas from which they came. Rin’s spine shivered as he thought of that glare from earlier. That look had been deadly and yet Rin wasn’t ashamed to admit that it had been sexually hawt as well. 

He was besides the still sleeping creature now, crouched in front of him. He bit his lip as he thought back to what he had said to Haru earlier, about “enjoying” him. It wasn’t right. If anything was to transpire between them it would at least be with consent. 

It was a line he would not cross, even if he was a ruthless pirate. 

Rin let out a hiss as his legs began to ache from the weird crouch position. He changed himself around before glancing over to his bed then back to his prisoner. He wouldn’t break his rule, but at the same time he was allowed to have fun. He reached out and squeezed Haru’s shoulder so to wake him. 

Thanks to quick reflexes Rin managed to grab Haru’s tied wrist before it had made contact with his own head. Haru had jumped awake and had reacted without thinking so he paled in terror as he came to realize who he had tried to attack. It didn’t help that Rin wore a bored expression. 

“From what you went through I expected that, so I’ll let it slide this time. But not a second, we understand each other?" Rin mused as he still held onto Haru’s wrist and made sure their gazes were connected. 

Haru didn’t respond and turned his gaze away. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, I’m going to cut your legs free. I dare you to kick me.” Rin teased as he pulled a dagger out from his boot. Even though Haru had heard what the captain was going to do he still jumped away. He struggled to get away from the dagger that was cutting the ropes at his ankles. The redhead reached out and held the trembling limp still. 

“Stop wiggling, Haru!” Rin barked. Haru had gone still at his name and it was just long enough for the pirate to cut away the binds. Rin smirked at the success before pulling the captured creature to his feet. 

He then guided them from one side of his room to another, not without grabbing a pair of irons from his desk. He sat Haru down on the goose feathered bed then secured the irons upon his wrists. Once the irons were on, Rin used the dagger again to cut away the rope, leaving the merman in icy chains instead of flesh burning rope. 

Haru touched the left metal ring with his fingertips before letting both of his hands drop to his lap. He still didn’t look up at Rin. The captain sighed but his face fell into unease. 

“Hey…” He started and Haru didn’t react still. Rin could let it go for now, “…listen, I’m not going to…I won’t make you do anything with me. I didn’t mean what I said earlier, alright?” 

The captain was rubbing the back of his neck in slight shyness. He too had been looking away but managed to catch the merman glancing up at him. Rin smiled as their eyes locked for just a moment before Haru returned his gaze to his lap. If the captain could never get Haru to talk to him, at least he could start to read Haru’s expressions. 

“We’re going to our home port, did Makoto ever take or tell you about Samezuka?” Haru had froze at the name. Rin took notice of it and knew that would be his only answer. So Makoto had mentioned the island that all pirates called home. 

Samezuka was a pirates’ haven if you will. If you weren’t a pirate it was a dangerous island filled with drunks and rowdy buccaneers. People who would shoot you if you even looked at them wrong. Then again if you sailed under black colors it was a treasure trove filled with prostitutes, endless supplies, and all the rum a sailor could stomach. What Rin didn’t know was why Haru had gone stiff at the mention of the island. Samezuka had been the place Makoto’s crew had talked about selling the sea creature before their captain had silenced  
them. 

“Ah, so you know of it, good. When we get there you’ll accompany me to shore. I’ll be taking Makoto’s crew to my sister. Then we’re resupplying the ship. If you don’t try to escape, we won’t have a problem, get the picture?” 

There was once again no response, but Rin could see that Haru knew what the captain was getting at. 

“Alright then, scoot over.”

To be continued...


End file.
